


Damn v-neck tees-wincest

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Felching, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once you start having the hots for your brother everything he does gets you flustered and horny. Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn v-neck tees-wincest

Dean loved when his brother wore those low cut v necks. Generally Sam was buried under ten layers of plaid and flannel. How ever on occasion (a happy occasion for Dean) Sam dawned a low cut v neck black tee that was tight against his muscled chest and showed off his collar bones so beautifully.

"Dean, what are you staring at?"

"Oh, um...nothing Sammy." Dean hadn't even realized he'd been staring. Sam shrugged, flexing the part of his chest muscles that the v neck revealed. Dean shifted uncomfortably hoping Sam didn't notice his -what he was sure now scarlet- face.

"Dean do you have a fever? Your face is red" Sam place a large hand on Dean's forehead and Dean almost melted right there. 

Ever since Dean accidentally peeked through Sammy's cracked bedroom door and caught him masturbating all his thoughts have been erratic. Anytime Sammy touched him or revealed the slightest bit of skin it drove Dean crazy.

Sam, back arched, hand on his cock while heavy breaths flexed his muscular chest was an image Dean couldn't get out of his head. All those loud and heavy moans still reverberated in Dean's ears. In fact it had made it into his mental spank bank material and Sam had no idea.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean pushed his brother's hand away. Trying to think of something else, anything else but his little brothers large but deft fingers inside him.

"Dammit im going to hell...again..." Dean groaned. He had to leave the study. Sam was doing that old habit he had where he ran his fingers through his hair while thinking. Each time Sam slicked his hair back, his arms flexed and the long shaggy brown mess would reveal a sliver of neck muscle.

Dean retreated to the living room. Turning on the tv to try and get his mind off of Sam. Dean jumped at a loud "Dammit!" That echoed from the kitchen.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean peered through the kitchen door and held off a laugh. Sam was drenched in maple syrup, cursing as he tugged at the now sticky tee. 

"Dude what happened?"

"I was getting ready to make pancakes and when I opened the syrup it basically exploded." Sam licked a sticky finger, trying to suck the syrup off. Dean nearly melted again as his brother licked his fingers twice over.

Dean should probably get out of here. Before he decides that Sam's fingers arnt clean enough and tries to lick them clean himself.

"Ugh I'm sticky." Sam complained, pulling the tee off revealing his toned chest. Dean could see the syrup had soaked through. Sam's chest shiny and sticky. Body moving without his consent, Dean stepped toward his brother. Again without his consent or a thought, Dean's tongue found Sam's sticky chest, licking up a stripe of sweet syrup.

Oh fuck. What did Dean just do.

"Um Dean..." Sam managed to choke out, towering over his older brother.

"Oh fuck. Sammy I..." Dean pulled back, finally realizing what he had done. 

"Dean. Did you just lick me?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. Dean looked in every direction he could, like the answer was somewhere in the room.

Sam stepped forward, Dean frozen to the spot. "You missed a spot." Sam held a sticky wrist to Dean's face. And just like that. Dean's brain stopped working. 

Without questioning it, Dean grabbed Sam's wrist, dragging his tongue across it and lapping up the sweet taste. Once satisfied that it was all gone, Dean looked up at his younger brother. Sam was panting a bit, hazel eyes heavy as they bore into Dean's green.

"I um Sammy, ya see I-mpph!" Dean was cut off by Sam's lips smashed against his own. His eyes widened as Sam's lips seemed forcibly glued to his, one large hand snaking its way up Dean's tee. Okay that was unexpected.

Dean didn't have long to think before the younger Winchester lifted him up easily before placing him on the counter. Sam gave Dean a moment to breathe before hungrily attacking his neck, tongue wetting and teeth scraping. "S-Sammy..." Dean managed to groan out and Sam paused, Dean caught his breath again.

"You're not very discreet Dean." Sam teased while Dean tried to process which time he had been checking his brother out. "I knew you were outside my door Dean. Why do you think I moaned so loud?" That was three weeks ago. Sam has known for three fucking weeks?! 

"What the fuck Sammy, why didn't you say anything until now?!" Dean protested as the younger hunter slid a knee between Dean's legs. 

"Because I like teasing you. And I know you like that shirt." Sam glanced at the discarded sticky shirt on the floor.

"Those damn v-necks." Dean groaned as Sam's hand found its way up Dean's shirt again, this time tugging at Dean's apparently sensitive nipples. Dean let out a low moan, Sam pinched harder eliciting an even louder moan from his brother. "Ah God Sammy...just fuck me already." Three weeks of pent up sexual frustration can really get to a guy and Dean was nearly fed up with it.

The younger Winchester happily obliged. Not minutes later, Sam had Dean naked and bent over the kitchen counter. Dean was moaning and digging nails into the wooden counter as two of Sam's fingers stretched him out, oh so occasionally grazing his prostate. "Ah fuck...Sammy..." Dean half groaned, half whined. Dean's neglected erection pushed up against the counter, needing both his arms to hold himself up as he fucked back onto his brother's fingers. Three now.

"Dammit Sammy just fuck me alr-Ah!" Dean gasped out as Sam teased his sweet spot repeatedly before removing his fingers. Dean whimpered at the emptiness. The whimpering didn't last long it was replaced with a growl and grind of Dean's teeth as his brothers huge cock entered him slowly. 

"Ah fuck..." Dean gripped at the counter, Sam's hands now on Dean's hips as he bottomed out. It burned like hell but weirdly a good kind of hell. Whatever that meant. As Dean adjusted to the enormous length he pushed his ass back, earning a low moan from Sam. 

"God Dean. You're so damn warm and ngh...tight." Sam threw his head back, giving Dean a moment to adjust. "Sammy. Move it." Dean ordered. Sam did as requested, pulling back until only the head rested inside Dean before slamming his older brother full force into the counter. "Fuck!" Dean screamed out, echoing through the bunker.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sam peered over his brother's shoulder, hand sliding between his shoulder blades. Dean breathed heavy until he finally panted out "harder." Sam didn't move and Dean growled "HARDER SAMMY! FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT!" 

Sam didn't need to be told again. One hand tangled in Dean's short hair, the other using Dean's hip for leverage as he repeatedly slammed into his brother. Sam was hitting Dean's prostate head on every time.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped out, painting the counter as cum ran down his thighs. A few thrusts later Sam found his own release cumming inside his brother with a loud grunt. Dean winced as Sam pulled out. Then felt his ass cheeks being pulled open again. "Sammy what are you-Ah!" Dean gasped out as Sam's tongue grazed his abused entrance. 

"God Dean. You look so beautiful all fucked out like this." Sam licked Dean again, savoring the taste of his own cum on his lips. Orgasm long passed, Dean was still sensitive, Sam's tongue causing him to grind against the counter. Dean almost whined as Sam pulled away. Dean turned to face his brother and was met with a deep kiss. 

"I always pegged you for a bottom." Sam smiled against Dean's lips.

Dean broke the kiss and punched Sam in the arm. Sam rubbed his sore arm.

"Jerk."

Dean pulled Sam back into the kiss, yanking at Sam's long hair before pulling back a little.

"Bitch."


End file.
